


Drifting Waves

by brandumpling



Category: Tales of Innocence, Tales of Series
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, no beta we die like men, we need more innocence fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24363910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandumpling/pseuds/brandumpling
Summary: "How can I look towards the future if I'm stuck in the past?"
Relationships: Spada Belforma/Ruca Milda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Drifting Waves

It was late at night when Ruca found Spada sitting on the shore. The group took a small excursion back to Naos; something related to the church that Ange remembered could be of use to them. They spent a good chunk of the day researching and looking through sprawling books in the hidden library, though nothing came up. Ange told the rest of the group to get some rest - the stars had already illuminated the skies of Naraka, and it was obvious something was on Spada's mind. Not wanting to exclude the others, she just shooed everyone away. 

Ruca and Spada had grown closer throughout their journey, and thus it wasn't surprising when the former decided to look for him. Not finding him in the city, Ruca took a small gamble and looked out onto the shore; it was there he found Spada, sitting on the sand and facing the crashing tides. 

"I didn't expect to find you all the way out here" Ruca said, taking a seat next to Spada. 

"Even I need a break sometimes." he replied. His eyes still looked out towards the ocean. Ruca didn't really know what to say - generally it was always Spada who took the initiative with banter. Yet something was on his mind - it was obvious to all those around him. The others silently agreed to let Ruca find out what it was - they were the closest after all. After a short silence, Spada spoke. 

"Did I ever tell you about what happened in the Belforma manor?" he asked. Ruca stared at him in shock; Spada almost never wanted to talk about his childhood. Well, now he had an idea of what was on his mind. Ruca just shook his head, letting Spada continue. 

"You know how my brothers treated me. What they did to try and get rid of me. Even if I had no chance to steal whatever land or riches they inherited, I was still a nuisance to them. When I think back on it, it was.. it was pretty fucking scary" he said. 

"My brothers… they tried to poison me. Put glass in my food. They did whatever they could to see me gone."

"I'm sorry-" Ruca started but was quickly interrupted. 

"I don't need your pity, Ruca!" Spada snapped at him. This was the first time Spada actually showed any glimpse of genuine emotion other than exasperation and generally just being an ass. 

"I… I don't really know what to say" Ruca stammered out. It was true - he was never the greatest with words. Spada just sighed. 

"I don't even know why I started thinking of this. Nor do I even know why I'm telling you." he said. 

"Do you.. do you think you thought about it because you saw Hartman?" Ruca asked. 

"Why would the old man make me think about my brothers?" he asked. Ruca took a second to think, before responding. 

"Well, he was part of your upbringing as well, right? If you haven't really thought about everything that happened back then, I think anything could remind you of it at random times" Ruca said. Spada stayed silent. 

"You've told me you ran away and never looked back. But… the past doesn't just go away. It follows you.". 

"To hell with the past!" Spada yelled. He finally turned to face Ruca; the moon illuminated silver running down his face.

"What good does it do to think about it. You cant change what happened!" he continued. 

"If you never reflect on it, it'll just haunt you until the day you die!" Ruca retorted. Ever since they started this journey, there's been almost no time to think or reflect on things. Even worse, their journey has been filled with nothing but catalysts to think about their past; both the past of their Devic selves, and their own childhoods. 

"How could I even begin to reflect on it? Its Everything I think about - I try to hide it, but it doesn't disappear. I don't know how to move on from it. And it doesn't even fucking matter - my life isn't as important as what's happening now." he responded. Spada looked back towards the ocean. 

"How can I look towards the future if I'm stuck in the past?" he asked. Ruca moved a bit closer to him. Spada widened his eyes, feeling Ruca's warmth next to him. His eyes started to water again. 

"I… I don't know. But, I'll be here with you. Through the past, in the present, and to the future. You aren't alone." Ruca said. Spada looked at back at him. 

"Why would you stay with me, Ruca?" 

"Because I…". Ruca took a deep breath. Moving his hand to Spada's heart, he whispered. 

"Because I love you, Spada.". Spada opened his mouth in shock, which slowly closed into a teary eyed smile. He moved his forehead to Ruca's, and just stayed there, feeling his presence and letting himself be filled with warmth. 

"Thank you", he said. For once in his life, he found someone who would genuinely care for him and be there. Someone who understood and could feel what he felt. Someone who could actually make him feel human. 

The two ended up lying down on the shore facing each other. With the sounds of drifting waves against the shore, Spada went to sleep, and for the first time he could remember, had a smile on his face.


End file.
